1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of x-ray positioning devices and film holders used to produce radiographs. More particularly, the invention relates to x-ray positioning devices having some degree of adjustability.
2. The Relevant Technology
Dental x-rays are commonly used in the field of dentistry for diagnosis and treatment of the oral cavity. X-rays are able to portray the structural integrity of teeth and supporting tissues if exposed correctly. It is therefore important that x-rays are correctly exposed so as to ensure that a patient receives proper diagnosis and treatment. Proper exposure can be difficult to achieve, however, because of distortions that can occur during exposure.
If an x-ray is not properly positioned when exposed, it can distort or hide the relevant area being radiographed. The inaccurate x-ray can lead to improper diagnosis and treatment by the dental practitioner, which can result in significant harm to the patient by causing a practitioner to wrongfully believe that more or less treatment is needed than actually required.
There are several different dental x-ray techniques that have evolved and been used over the years. One of the oldest techniques requires the patient to hold the x-ray film in place in the patient's mouth with one or more of the patient's fingers. This technique leads to obvious problems because patients might move slightly and therefore cause the x-ray film to be incorrectly positioned. The incorrectly positioned x-ray film also typically results in incorrect angulation, therefore causing distortion of the x-ray. Another serious problem of this technique is that it results in over-exposure of the patient. Because the patient's finger is in his mouth next to the x-ray film, the patient's fingers and hand are unnecessarily exposed to the x-ray radiation.
Alternatively, dental practitioners have used plastic flaps, known as “bite-wings,” that are attached to x-ray film packets. Bite wings are flaps that contain adhesive and are capable of attaching to an x-ray film packet. This technique requires the practitioner to attach a bite wing to the back of the x-ray film packet and then place the film packet in the desired location in a patient's mouth. The patient then bites down on the flap and clenches it between the patient's teeth, thereby holding the film packet in the appropriate position.
This technique can also lead to inaccurate x-rays. First, if the practitioner places the bite wing on the film at an incorrect angle, it causes the x-ray to be incorrectly positioned when the patient clenches down on the flap. Also, inaccuracies can easily occur by a patient moving the bite wing with their tongue. Such described instances commonly occur and therefore the use of bite wings sometimes produces inaccurate x-rays.
Another technique and device used to take x-rays is known as Extension Cone Paralleling (XCP). Although XCP may be capable of holding an x-ray film in a patient's mouth, XCP does not allow a dental practitioner to determine the exact angulation of the x-ray, which is important when x-rays are retaken.
In view of the foregoing, there is an ongoing need for improved x-ray positioning devices that are capable of taking x-rays and producing accurate retakes when necessary. Such improvements would lead to more efficient diagnosis and treatment by dental practitioners.